The Crowing
by Dccomicfreak7
Summary: In this story a hero is born,and uncovering past of his childhood.The crowing will rise and banish all that stand against him.
1. Chapter 1

Does this world has a place with humanity and enrichment of the devouring plague of death, murders,rape,suicide, drugs and Lies...No it does not . The gruesome tale of a tragic life a death not seen...this is my story, this is who I am...Forbidding lies of the incompetence...the people so injustice...so much sorrow I see today. I am but a shadow of myself a bird in the flock...just another being, or am I? Am I the person you see next door, am I the taxi driver in your neighborhood...or am I something more?

The Drifting leaves and the clouds covering the sun to show the darkness within this small town, Walking down the streets seeing children run...seeing people fighting...this is not what I came to know, this is not the world it once was. I'm walking down the street to the local convenience store...you must be wondering who I am...I am no one so my name does not matter, but I will go by crowing...For I am free of will free of ill heart and plague of this small world we called our home. Slowly opening the door feeling the breeze come through as I walk through..."what the hell do you want your weird son of a bitch" said the angry man, so angry with his life taking it all out on others that come in to his store.."I only came for the newspaper"...I said with a small whisper. Walking down the streets seeing the sun setting amongst the trees...why did it came to this why did the world become so dark...So hated! I walk towards the door the only home I ever knew, my house in the mist of this so called town. Two stories old wood painted dark brown with a clean cut lawn...it's how I live, I live everyday in fear...Fear of what is coming, what is approaching.

The hurt that I endure as a child. I lost both of my parents when I was just a boy. They were scientist, people who wanted to make a change in the world...a change for the good! They were trying to find cures...

but the government took that away from them...They then got in the bad mix with the N.O.P.A....National operatives protective agency...people my parents trusted...people who promised to help them...

one day my father was talking to my mom...the tears I saw in their eyes...they had to kill their children..their own flesh, their own blood!...Giving the toxins to kill them in their sleep...my father told me to run, run far away...I was his first...he said to me before those bastards stabbed him...with that knife.. "Son do not let the world die...live on"...my father fought back kicking and yelling with the hatred of what he had to do...but they killed him they killed my own reason for living...they killed my parents right in front of my eyes...

How could d they do that to innocent people...corrupt them, destroy them...it's madness..Those bastards will pay...I ask myself that every day....

Walking inside...up the stairs to where my parents once were...I sleep until the morning.

Bang Bang .........What the hell is that I tell myself as I get up abruptly...Running down the stairs I grab a crowbar I have lying on the side and open the door wide open...as I look outside I see the terror coming within me....what the hell...are those.....I see the people I use to see in the streets running across smashing windows..fighting each other....I see three men with disfigured faces look at me , Shit!, I begin to run out of their reach as one grabs a machete and swings it at my head barely missing...I swing the crowbar and it is planted in his ribs..I hear them break, I run but there still following me..._What the hell are these things..._I ask myself...the keep coming, I run inside an alley and hide...hide till they leave....This isn't the world I grew to love..

I see my house...I run for it barely making it, they know I'm here...what will I do...and what are these things...they are not human nor are they dead ..Oh god mother father what do I Do.

**The Beginning**

Mother...Father...My brothers, sisters...what should I do, these things want me dead but they are way too many, I'm Alone...In this place where there is no home. Tears start to come down my cheek...feeling the hard tears dropping down my cheek. Down on my heart bearing the lost, standing up feeling lifeless, I walk up the stairs...open the door...and look through my parents papers, there must be something these papers that should help me.

I Read for hours till I find something, a folder. TOP SECRET: The Angel Project. Reading through this file...open a light...opened a door. This Angel project...seems to be the only way, giving the person the powers of uncontrollable power...but where is it. Wait my parents always told me to stay away from their briefcase...maybe it's in there. I open the case and there enough I see the shots..._should I do this....should I inject this liquid into me.....Those things will tear me apart... I must._

.

Injecting the dose inside me as it pulses through my veins...I feel the liquid burn my veins...this pain it hurts, what's happening!, as I scream Holler and moan as it takes effect...No turning back, no other way, I keep telling myself. Childhood memories flooding my mind the good the bad...the Dread...Must End! It hurts...but what will it do to me...Will I become one of those things or what...

I walk down the stairs feeling like my body weighed a thousand pounds...ugh I can't walk right, I feel weak...as I hit the floor with a thud...The pain inuring me as I awaken...the blood flowing through my veins as I get up from the kitchen floor.

I don't know what I'm becoming mother and father but I promise to thy blade that I will find those monsters that killed you so long ago and I will bring vengeance to you...and rid this world of evil. Walking out the door I grab my coat...and enter the world...the world of the dead...passing by streets as I see these things consume the world...I walk as I am a shadow for I am, I have no Name I am no one..But a figure, a being, a wind hits my face as I walk and pushed by these things."Hello care to give me....YOUR HEAD!" HAHAHAAH. Said the man who seem psychotic....No I won't give you my head...Leave me now or you will me regret, killing you will be a pleasure. As the man smiles with the evil grin, with teeth decaying, blood sores showing as he grabs for a knife, I move and open my sleeve and take out my katana from my coat....yes I carry weapons for the time has come for me to use the force I have, the time is now.

I swing the blade at his arm; swiping through the tendons, the veins....I think I cut his artery...Maybe he will die. The man Enrages towards me with a flurry of attacks...Thinking to myself _He fights mindlessly...no grace...and no chance..._ I swing harder at the side of his head and cut his ear off with a clean swipe...he falls to the ground and curses at me and scream. Getting up he swings again but charging now, I cannot let him live, Why let him so undeserving to walk this earth...I raise my katana and swing towards his throat this time it['s the killing blow, It cut opens his throat and see his blood gushing out as he tries to talk..No matter what he will die, a lifeless body on the ground. I leave him and keep on walking. _I am the new justice...I am the shadow that walks besides you, I am the killer...I am the saint...Walking down further...I see people walking by me staring...they know, they know what has become...these are the people I must save I tell myself, these are the ones who deserve a life even if it cost my own in the end.._

_ Walking up to a corner store I see the Television and hear a woman speaking. "Breaking news, the city is being under attack by a Gang of cult groups...these are highly dangerous so stay away the police will try their best to resolve the situation, but I advise people stay in their homes and keep safe". Heh, Police....Crocked cops...People who take people in to jail call themselves police...They know nothing, Cults will kill them no matter what for their beliefs..There is no jail for these men, Only Death and that is what I will give them...but I can't be seen, can't show my face ._

_I did that once and it was too risky I got lucky that time. I need a disguise...Walking back home with some supplies, I go upstairs and begin crafting my Disguise...Black Boots but not any kind of boots I crafted them so they can grip to corners walls..Whatever need be...able to still run but with a silence...so I will not be heard. Making the gloves was tricky and kind of complicted.I cannot leave any mark...so I must become the shadow, Fibers that can stick to walls to make it able to crasp the wall to hang on it...The suit...Making it almost bullet proof...it's a special cloth I made so that way I can Flex anyway I can...And the Veil to not show my Identity, Black Eyelids that have night vision, Thermal vision, and the where the ears go can use supersonic waves to let me hear through walls.._

_This disguise is what I will become at night...The savor, the saint...the killer...The justice; I will bring this world back even if it kills me! I put on the suit...It's dark...and so it begins...I scramble out the door making my way to the roof top of the local corner store...I look around and see someone chasing a woman...I run rooftop to rooftop and follow him, He hits her with a jack hammer..That's enough for my stomach to take I leap off the building and in the alley where he is unzipping his pants...as she lays down begging for her life..Why should she beg...when he's the real one that is in trouble..."Bitch get down, It's my turn to have fun hehe" as the man gets down, I charge in and hit him in the back,...What the hell, You asked for it you freak of nature!._

_The man roars as he charges me. If your such a man why must you do that to her! I scream. She is innocent...and you...you're dead... I begin reaching for my katana."Wait no please! I'm sorry!"God's not her for you...I am your judgment...I swing at full strength and swipe off his head ...as it lopes to the floor the blood oozing out, his eyes going behind his skull...You were Evil..So you must pay and for that you paid for your life...I kneel down to the corpse...Get the angelic cross out from my suit and say a prayer "please lord give this man what he deserves...hell...and nothing more..Amen "I Look to my right and see the woman shivering...Are you ok..."you killed him? Thank you for saving me. No problem ma'am...You must go now...as the woman runs off...I look towards the town I still have more to do.....the cults are next._ I walk out of the alley and into the streets...

Darkness is what I have become...I am no longer human...That is what I chosen for myself...I am the Crowing...I have became this darkness...Walking the streets I see a cult pop out people with white hoods...Heh I guess Halloween isn't over I laugh.."What the hell you want, Get him boys, rip him to shreds!"He Rip me to shreds you say...Every day when you're at home do you think of what you did in your lives...A course not, you have no guilt...you probably beat your wives...children...Anger flowing through me as i speak those words i charge in..Grabbing the first one by the shoulders I swing him down hard as I hear his face slam to the floor and blood oozing out of his head as I break his it deeper to hear the bone crack...Heh, Leaping into the air Sword in hand slicing down the arms of the second one than charging to the last..

The leader And stabbing it in his head...as it buries itself in him.....Time to move on to the other cults....this could take all night...a Blood bath ha-ha...

Hours past...Killing seeing blood, The frantic killers trying to run from me...run from what they cannot defeat...I am justice and i will end them all! My stains will be burn across this world....these people will remember what the world is for...for the living...Hey you, who me? I turn and see a woman...about my height, Elaine...very beautiful...Like an Angel...she seems so familiar...Hey your that one guy who people call a freak...I look at her with the anger in my eyes of those words "freak"....Sorry if i angered you, said the woman with apologizing looks No do not be sorry I am use to people calling me that, with a smile i reach out to shake her hand, she smiles back, My name is Elaine..Hello Elaine what a beautiful name you have. I see her blush a little...at that instant I see people coming ...My eyes widen, No not them....Not those monsters.

I turn to Elaine. You have to go Elaine. "what why what's going on ", More than you know I say and run past her..."wait I never got your name!"She screams as I run past her. My name...I have no name, thinking to myself...Running forward as I sneak to follow the men...they're going to an abandon Factory...Why and what for?...walking to the side peaking at them..Their faces so disgusting...so brutally ugly...what are they...I must know...They walk inside the building slamming the door behind them...Dammit,I can't see or hear what they are saying...Walking away from the factory..Knowing the unknown not knowing...Damn, whats happening, what the hell is happening. Remembering what my parents said...Run little children play, Leave the light On....God is the only one who Knows...what the Hell do these memories mean, as I lean down on the fence by the factory.. Am I going crazy I ask myself, No a course not...Not yet...anyways. I look up at the sky thinking to myself why am I still alive I have a reason I'm still alive...Father in hell there is fire...For when I was once a boy...so young, how I wanted to know my parents more and those people ripped them away...but they will never do it to anyone else. Never!

Slowly...Walking back to my home...the only home I know, going to my bed and just lying there....till the sun goes does....and I arise...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning...of the End...**

Thy Rise, and become reborn...Rising up from the depths...IS this Hell or is this something more...Rising from the ground a creature spawns..."Ugh, my hands are wet but yet I know who I am, I am Jessie". Looking around I see that this world is almost no more.. "Am I to late"...he's here, he's been I must find him now! Rising from the mud Jessie rushes out to nowhere,

I can't let him do this alone for he is the destined, I wasn't called upon for no reason the time is now,

Rushing through the streets he comes close to his destination when a man stops him. "well well Jessie...Long time no see ".says the man, He looks like a scientist...but what is he doing ,Muttered Jessie under his breath. Look there is more to this than you can handle, Let me by I must get to him before it's too late!"

The man looking at Jessie with disgust," Look Jessie the time has come for us to make a new kind of Species of humans, an advance type!, we the K's will not let you get in our way, even if we have to kill we will..Just for the sake of science"...Looking at the man,Jessies body burns with anger."Fuck Science! This world is dying and the worse is still to come, If you won't let me through, than I will have to kill you". Jessie starts to charge towards the scientist but the scientist transforms...into something Monstrous...Horns on his back, Green skin, red eyes...

he was a beast a true beast."SO JESSIE Are YOU READY...to DIE!"Snarled the beast."Dammit...This is going to take too much time! Ugh!"Jessie spoke as he began transforming himself, his dark hair becoming white and his form becoming thinner and a green glow surrounding him. "You will die...For your arrogant ways, Science is nothing more than a study, you play with people's lives, you choose their fates..Now I will choose yours. For am the Wizard, I am the matter of the planes, and I will not let you stop this prophecy". Jessie's inner self now taking over...And death only holds your future beast! Jessie jumping forward swinging blows after blows at the beast..Not breaking a sweat. The beast storming towards him trying to keep up but he can't...and he knows it.

"So, you came to help your beloved brother!"...Roared the beast as he charged to Jessie...My master has been dying to taste him!, Oh how he loves flesh, even if you do beat me. You are no match for the true ruler of this plane and all the other, Snarled the beast.

"My brother will stop your Lord! and no one will get in the way...for this world may be decaying there is still a glimpse of light, and when there is light, there is hope.."..Said Jessie while floating in air...

The wind howling...as the shadows consumes the sky...the darkness rising...as the two beings clash blows, the sky thundered with echoes as if the end was near...

While standing there gasping for breathe...the beast gives Jessie a horrid look, in his eyes...burning with hate. "My lord...Will come!...and destroy you all, even if I must give my spirit."

The beast...now gathering soul particles...so they may consume him, overwhelming power...

Jessie looking at the transformation as he feels the beast's power skyrocket.

"Ugh-w-what the Hell's happening...his spirit aura is gaining...but how..?"Jessie said as he is dumbstruck by what is happening.

With Feriousticity...the beast plunges himself at Jessie."Do you really think you can defeat us...Heh...we gather our powers from the spirits...the ones who refuse to pass the plane between heaven and hell...and as long as there is souls there will always be power!"...with that second the beast soars a beam of energy towards Jessie.

Jumping High with the grace of the wind Jessie lifts ups his hand and repeats the words..."With elegance, power...With the justice of right...I vanquish thee...Entrapment Seal!"...as that last word Jessie lowers his arm...and a shadow bolt spirals the beast...spiraling as an endless void...and engulpts him whole. Beginning to feel numb Jessie knows he has used most of his power, but he has to continue to him this is the only way of retribution.

"Heh...he may used the spirit souls within this world...but I used the elements and with them...it's endless"...As Jessie says while he transforms back into his normal being..."ah...those things will keep coming...got to find him fast..."brother, you are this worlds only hope, I don't know why I came back here, but all I know is that you are the only one to stop this Anarchy…With that Jessie began walking towards his destination, not a doubt in his body, no fear in his soul, only determination,.


End file.
